


Can't Take It

by xweirdosonlyx



Series: Comes and Goes [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Cheating, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Top Harry, harry has feelings too, i dont think it is really, not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xweirdosonlyx/pseuds/xweirdosonlyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over a month of fucking behind Liam's back, Louis and Harry have a go at it not even ten minutes after Liam just leaves. Both are very weary about what they're doing but it's not like they really want to stop at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take It

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Katitat for the idea of making this a series x)

Louis wakes up with warm arms surrounding his waist. A soft snore emits from Liam’s mouth on the back of his neck. He turns so he faces his boyfriend and pecks his nose.

“Li. Liam, wake up babe.” Liam shuffles in his sleep but doesn’t make much of a move to get up. He groans a little when Louis digs his finger into his cheek.

“Leeyuum. Wake up. If you're late for work again it’s not my fault.”

“What?” Liam mumbles in response.

“Wake up. Last time you were late you freaked out. Get up.”

Liam unravels their naked bodies from each other and sits up placing his feet firmly on the ground., “Mmm, hate Monday’s”

“Ya well Monday’s hate you too.” Louis giggles and looks for a pair of boxers to put on before tossing Liam’s at his back. “And you still gotta drive back to your place so you don't have as much time as usual. You want something to eat before leaving?"

Louis throws on a shirt and crawls over the bed to get comfortable straddling Liam’s strong thighs.

“You are going to work right?”

Liam nods and drags a hand over his face. “Next time you wanna try something different in bed make sure it’s not at eleven at night. And yes I would love something to eat.”

He slowly kisses Louis’ thin lips. But just as soon as Louis finds himself comfortable at the way their lips slot together, Liam breaks away with a hazy smile. He means well, he really does, but Louis can’t stand how… original he is. He sticks to basics and tries not to do too much all at once. Louis loves him to death and back but he loves a little change. A spark. But he tries to stay attentive to what his boyfriend wants and tries to stay on the road to happiness but his sexual needs force him to make little detours and he loves them all too much just to let go of them.

Nevertheless, he is perfectly happy with his all too cute but much too routine boyfriend. For the sake of the relationship that’s unknowingly tearing at the seams, excruciatingly slowly.

Louis stands at the counter waiting for Liam to finish getting himself together, just to redo himself properly when he gets home, with a cinnamon bagel and strawberry cream cheese spread on top. He thumbs through his phone and reads a few texts from Harry, his detour, asking if he could come over, impatient when it comes to his morning wood.

Louis quickly switches the screen to some random app when Liam struts in with his phone in his hand.

“Hey, Niall might go to the bar tonight and wants to know if we can come.”

“Oh, sorry Lou. Me and Andy made plans to go to the gym tonight. Tell him maybe Thursday or Friday, whichever I don't have anything happening on.”

Louis chuckles to himself knowing they probably won’t go to the bar anytime this or next week. “Okay then, I did strawberry instead of the usual cherry this time, is that okay?”

Liam eyes the pastry and notices the lighter tint of pink. He takes a small bite to experiment because he only uses either plain, cinnamon, or cherry cream cheese. He nibbled the side and smiles at the sweet taste.

“Wonderful. Thank you. I’ll see you later kay babe?”

He presses a quick kiss to Louis’ lip then his cheek and heads to the door.

“Yea, later. Love you!” he shouts just as the door shuts hearing a muffled ‘love you too!’ through the complex. Louis leaves the door unlocked and lays on the couch to take his mind off of things he should really consider thinking more about. Not even five minutes later curly hair and emerald eyes waltz through the door and stand behind the couch where Louis is slowly dozing back to sleep. Harry struggles but manages to lay behind him in the tight space of the couch. His arms go around his waist and his lips go to his neck.

“Morning, Lou.”

Louis chuckles , “Morning, Harry.”

He turns in his arms and sees Harry eyeing his lips hungrily. He presses their lips together and raises his fingers to run across his firm jaw line.

“I see you’ve made yourself known here below the belt.” Louis jokes against his lips.

“Yea well,” Harry's hands go to crawl under Louis’ thin boxers so they rest on the soft skin. “morning, wood can be a bitch. But at least I have you.” Harry finally breaks away with a cheeky smile. His lips falters though when Louis doesn’t return the gesture. “What’s wrong? Not in the mood today?”

“Course I am. Just, I don't like doing this. The whole cheating thing, it's just not - I don't like it. I know I’d be crushed if I were cheated on.”

“But you're not, so don't linger on the negatives, think about the positives.”

Louis scoffs. Like there were any positives about this. Oblivious Liam getting cheated on because Louis couldn’t be satisfied with what he had. “Like what exactly,”

“Like,” Harry sits up and sets Louis' thighs across his lap with his shoulder to Harry's chest and arms still tight around his hips. “how you have such a nice and lovely boyfriend on one hand to pepper you with kisses and promises of happiness when needed and in the other, a nice and lovely sex life with the stunning next door neighbor that can satisfy you at almost any given time."

He chuckles and presses a kiss or two to Louis’ neck willing himself to not leave any marks. He kisses a tender spot on his neck over and over until there’s a very light bruise stuck on his skin just light enough to go away after a few hours rather than the usual day or two.

“Y-yeah, but,” Louis closes his eyes to think when a finger dips into his boxers and just barely grazes the base of his hardening length. “but I just don't want to see him hurt. And I-I fucking love sex with you, but I love Liam and-” Harry cuts him off with a soft chuckle. His hand goes from his crotch to his hip again.

“Love, the damage is done. And I know you probably love him and would die for him and all that shit but, c’mon. we’ve been doing this for like a month and a half now. Surely you two can’t be that serious.”

“Wow, thanks for the pep talk. I feel a billion times better.”

Harry simply laughs again and turns Louis so his thighs are on either side of his own. “If it were you and me, we would fuck properly every single day.” he pushes Louis’ hips to grind down on his still somewhat hard-on. Louis moans loudly at the sudden friction.

“Do you always think with your dick?” Louis asks. His hands go up to Harry's shoulders. He grinds down a little and stifles another moan.

“We’d fuck any way you wanted, almost anywhere.” He bucks his hips up just a bit and now they're both fully hard. “You’d be so happy and way less bored.” Harry takes Louis’ waistband between his fingers and plucks it to hear a loud snap on Louis’ skin.

“Harry,” Louis gasps at the sharp sting.

“Yes princess?”

“Bed. Bedroom,” his breath comes out in pants as he ruts his hips faster, like a horny little rabbit, against Harry's. he suddenly just forgets about nearly everything they just talked about and just wants to fuck. Just like last time, and the time before that.

Harry can’t help but muffle his moan at how riled up Louis already is. His lips go to Louis’ and his hands to his thighs to pick him up. Harry stands with Louis crossed behind him and stumbles around the flat he’s become so accustomed to through all his little - and sometimes long - visits. They shed their clothes clumsily and keep their mouths and crotches together as much as they can while doing it.

Louis lays on his back spread out with his cock standing at attention. Harry crawls between his legs and kisses his bent up thighs.

“I don't like seeing my baby sad.” He kisses the tip of Louis’ cock earning a low moan. “Wanna see you happy.” He kisses up and down his length and mouths at both balls before going back up to the tip. “Gonna make my baby feel so good.”

“So good,” Louis echoes when Harry wraps his lips around the tip and sucks hard. Louis moans Harry's name aloud and tangles his fingers in the curly hair. He pushes him down a bit and lets his teeth drag along the sides smoothly, but his hips buck up involuntary and force him down to nuzzle his nose in the short hairs of his groin. Harry surprises Louis when he makes no move to gag but simply swallows around him. The muscles tightening around Louis’ head and it’s so sensational he almost loses it all too early.

Harry pulls up to lick the tip and taste the precum oozing from the slit. His tongue does wonders and has the fingers in his hair squeezing his scalp and tugging his roots and just everywhere. He digs his tongue into the tip and flattens it out for extra measures before bobbing his head up and down quickly.

“Ah, Harry! Shitshitshit, wanna, wanna come. Fuck,”

Harry stops and goes back to leave his lips around the head. His hand pumps Louis furiously, tightening around the base every stroke or so, and he lets his teeth squeeze the crown lightly.

“Harry! I- aahh,” Louis lets out a high pitched squealed out moan he’d never admit to doing - at least not with Liam - as hot streams of white spurt out of him and into Harry's mouth. He swallows every last sweet drop and slows his stroke to where Louis can barely feel it.

Harry kisses up Louis’ stomach to his chest and stops at his lips. Louis tastes himself on his tongue and bites his lip before he gets the chance to pull away. He feels Harry hot  and heavy on his thigh and goes to wrap a his fingers around the large girth. The simple touch makes Harry whimper into the kiss. The hand moves up and down torturously slow. thumbing at the slit every other up-stroke. Harry's narrow hips buck into his hand quickly to get more than the simple friction. He pants openly into Louis’ mouth and just before he reaches his high he puts a hand around Louis’ arm.

“S-Stop. I-I'm gonna come.” He flips the two over so Louis is atop him and tries not to jut his hips up. “Wanna fuck you first.”

Louis moans brokenly at the image of Harry shoving himself into Louis’ ass with cries of each other’s name. his cock thickens a little at the mental image and he nods his head, not aware that it wasn’t even a question. He blindly reaches over to get the lube from the dresser and pushes it into Harry's hand. Quickly a finger is lubed and pressed inside of Louis not waiting to adjust. It thrusts quickly showing that Harry really just wants to get to the point right now. Louis quickly understands and isn’t afraid to ask for moremoremore. Harry watches him wind himself backup,  basically riding Harry's large fingers. They're up to three now yet Louis’ walls remain tight.

“Shit- your, so fucking tight, You think you could do one more? Yeah?”

Louis nods and rocks foreword so most of his weight is on his arms propped up by Harry's chest “Y-Yeah, one more.” He makes porn star worthy moans as he’s stretched wider, now just as hard as he is with the exact same intentions. After no longer than ten impatient seconds he sputters out,

“Fuck,  just, leave it, Harry, just fuck me please, just c’mon already,”

Harry slides his fingers out with an obscene slurping sound. His hand goes around Louis’ hip while the other brings the head of his cock to Louis’ clenching hole, not bothering to use anymore lube than what's left on his fingers. Louis’ hole widens just a bit more as the head pops right in but the sensation makes his knees give out for a split second and Harry isn’t in the right zone to pay any much attention to it. all he feels is the quick drag of Louis’ walls around him, making Harry moan out loud Louis’ name followed by a string  of curses. Louis bottoms out with his ass firm against Harry's balls. He rocks side to side to get used to the new adjustment and sudden stretch.

No matter how many times they’ve fooled around it always feels as new and thrilling but secretive and fucking enjoyable as the first time. And though Louis would hate to break Liam’s heart he’d hate to not be fucked properly for a month’s time just as much. Sue him.

Nails nearly break the skin on Harry's chest. Louis is on fire from the initial burn but he can’t help to want more. So without hesitation he slowly pushes himself back up on trembling thighs with his eyes scrunched and tears nearly escaping. Harry rubs circles on his hip bone and makes the tiniest thrusts up to get the heat back on him.

“O-Oh fuck! Harry! I- I-” Louis drops back down quickly trying to imitate what he did on accident. He can barely make words out of the pleasure as he bounces on Harry's cock like a jackhammer. The energy from his first orgasm finally taking its course and tiring him as he gets closer to another one. Harry feels him shaking on him every time he bounces downwards and stops his thrusting to bring a moaning Louis to lay foreword on his chest, still buried inside his still tightening hole.

“Shh, fuck, so tight babe, lemme just-” Harry thrusts up hard into Louis and with the new bent angle he doesn’t miss his prostate.

“oh my god, oh my fucking god, Harry again, a-again please, please,”

Harry wastes no time bucking his hips up hard into Louis. His cock twitches at the loud screams of encouragement so he pounds harder and faster just chasing after his orgasm.

“You wanna come again princess? You love getting fucked ‘til you can’t see?”

“Yes, love it so fucking much, love your cock, want more please just- FUCKING HELL!” Louis shrieks with his forehead in the crook of Harry's neck squeezing his biceps as his second orgasm is ripped from him when the head of of Harry's throbbing dick punches his prostate with merciless force. He shoots between both their chests and shudders a bit as Harry's hips have yet to stop moving. He is officially drained and resorts to leaving lots of  open mouthed kisses along Harry's jawline and jugular while unwillingly tightening around the thickness of Harry's cock.

“So close love, so fucking close.” Harry's hips stutter and his fingers engrave little marks that should be bruises soon on the swell of Louis’ plump ass. His toes curl and after three, four, six deep thrusts he curses Louis’ name - probably a bit too loud - and comes even deeper into Louis. Said boy helps him through his orgasm by circling his hips while Harry still gives short thrusts whimpering at the sensitivity there.

Their lips clumsily find each other and engage in a wet and heated kiss when the last bit of Harry's seed empties out. He lays Louis on his side a and carefully pulls out of him, Harry's come dripping from Louis' worn hole. Harry brings a finger down to school up some and slip it between Louis' lips. Louis hums around the finger and laps it all up. When Harry pulls his finger out Louis meshes their lips back together. He swipes his tongue over the back of his teeth and tastes every inch of his mouth before pulling away with red bitten lips.

He sees immediate shame written on Louis’ face but not being the one able to handle feelings, he chooses not to acknowledge it. he just lays there and enjoys the view of Louis’ sex rumpled hair, Louis’ hazy eyes, Louis’ quick rise and fall of his shining chest, just Louis, Louis, Louis. He’s just

“So beautiful.” Harry mutters out of sheer adoration.

Louis chuckles, “Thanks. You're not too bad yourself, curly.” He pecks him on the lips and rolls over to grab something to wipe the sex off each other. They get dressed - up to their boxers at least - in comfortable silence and lay back down for a bit of kissing with some random movie in the background when Louis backs off a bit to ask if he’s a bad person for doing something like this.

“Well, I'm not necessarily the right one to be asking now am I?” he resumes in his kisses to Louis’ neck and smiles on his skin.

He pulls back to look at Louis for a second and places a soft kiss on his forehead. “But you are the loveliest, cutest, most wonderful person I have ever met and I don't think you should beat yourself up about this any more than you already are. Sadness, it - it doesn’t suit you.” He tries to keep it short and not fill it with so many feelings but it’s getting harder to keep up with this charade. It’s just a fling. Plus he still has Liam. For nearly a dozen weeks it’s all been lust. It’s not love.

His lips leave Louis’ skin after a long ten seconds. “You’ve got this thing about you that makes it impossible for me, or anyone I hope, to think badly of you. Especially this smile of yours if you’d just turns those lips up for me.”

Harry prods at the boy’s stomach until  he laughs and grins a toothy grin.

“Okay, okay. I was just asking,"

“Well, it’s not really your fault anyways. More mine than anyone else’s” Harry mumbles in thought.

Louis buries his head in the space of Harry's neck, loosening his grip around Harry's narrow waist, and yawns, “You take the blame while I take the pain, cause that’s just so much better.”

About five minutes later Louis’ snores fill the all too quiet room leaving Harry with his own thoughts telling him not to dwell too much on the petty, one-sided, romance. Louis got into this because he wasn’t happy and Harry just happened to be the one to stumble in and ‘help’ him.

But he can’t and won’t just leave Louis to deal with this by himself. People could care less about who they screw behind whatever’s back, but no. Louis has to be sweet and thoughtful and actually take the time to hate himself for doing this to Liam and the thought alone makes Harry happy that he even has this small piece of Louis. Even if he doesn’t really deserve it.

 Before Harry screams in frustration, he untangles himself from Louis’ pliant body gets dressed. He pecks Louis’ parted and ever so sweet lips again and quietly murmurs ‘love you’ before hopping off the bed to leave for work. Louis doesn’t hear it or know it but Harry figures it’s for the best.


End file.
